In a computing system, program code that is going to be executed by, or is being executed by, an integrated circuit device is stored in a memory. The integrated circuit device can read instructions from the memory, store them in an internal register or buffer, then sequentially decode and execute the instructions.
In the computing system, a runtime driver program can manage the operations of the integrated circuit device. For example, the runtime driver program can load instructions into the internal register or buffer, or can cause instructions to be loaded. Once the instructions are loaded, the integrated circuit device may be able to execute the instructions without needing further assistance from the runtime driver.